Nathan
Important Information * He's got a twin! The younger by 20 minutes. His twin was the one that his parents hoped for - the honor and glory-bound tough sort. Unfortunately, he was the kin, and the scrappy, ne'er-do-well Nate was the true-born one. Oops! * He was also born in England, and when he firsted he was brought up in a Sept in London. He rited and ranked there. He was sent to the US due to his family having family over at Earthspine in Colorado, and he along with a few others were sent to go help. * He's done a variety of gigs, from smuggling to information-collecting to relic-finding. He has a fairly extensive occult knowledge, surprisingly enough. * His family's big on the Pure Breeding. He's PB 4, and it shows. He's of the Germanic Get lines, though, not the more prolific Scandinavian lines. Descriptions Homid Somewhere in the low or mid-twenties, this man is of fairly average height and build - 5'9", athletic - and with dark hair and green eyes. He tends to wear dark clothes - they vary based on the weather and the situation, but he's not prone to bright colors or flashy things - and carries himself with a casual sort of easy confidence. His features are --well, he's got a look that could be best described as 'rakish', with scruff on the jaw, a gleam in the eye, and easy grins. He's got the look of someone who is best described as 'trouble', and is a little rough-and-tumble. He's got a few tattoos - most of which can be covered up by clothes - and a thin leather cord hangs from his neck and disappears down the neck of his shirt. Crinos Compared to other crinos, this one is a reasonably average specimen; massive, vicious, and a killing machine, though not particularly hulking compared to others of his kind. A darker grey coats his back, over his face in the usual lupine mask, and down to tip his tail; the rest fades into a lighter grey-white on his underside and paws. However, that's where the similarities to a normal wolf end: he has huge jaws, overhanging fangs, and massive paws tipped with huge claws. Though there are a smatter of scars on his hide, nothing appears particularly serious. Rage doesn't pour off of him like it does with some, but it's still ever-present; also, the creature radiates a certain standard of breeding that is unmistakeably Get of Fenris. Lupus This wolf is a grey wolf, thick of coat and of standard markings for one of his breed. A darker grey coats his back, over his face in the usual lupine mask, and down to tip his tail; the rest fades into a lighter grey-white on his underside and paws. The wolf appears to be a healthy adult, though there are a smatter of scars on his hide, though nothing serious. +Sheet Primary Attributes (Homid Form): Str 3, Dex 4, Sta 3, Cha 3, Man 2, App 3, Per 2, Int 2, Wits 3 Secondary Attributes: Willpower 7, Gnosis 3, Rage 2 Gifts: City Running, Open Seal, Razor Claws, Fangs of the North, Blur of the Milky Eye Rites: Lughs Touch, Greet the Moon, Gaian Boon, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Rite of the Questing Stone, Rite of Silence Gallery nates2.jpg nates3.png nates4.jpg Category:Get of Fenris Category:Ragabash Category:Fostern Category:Past PCs Category:Homid